Incoherent Symphony
by AmethystButterfly18
Summary: Leon finds himself overly obsessed with Sora, but there was one person stopping him from having the one thing he wanted... And that’s when Leon changed his target—he would teach Riku a lesson instead. [LeonxRiku SoraxRiku]


**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I **do not** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters... They belong to Squaresoft and Disney. nods Trust me, if I, the perverted psychotic authoress owned Disney, the outcomes won't be good... And I'm not trying to make any money out of this either—I'm simply using the characters as part of my story... So here's the thing, you don't sue, I don't sue, kudos? Good! ;D

**Quick summary:** Leon finds himself overly obsessed with Sora, and it wasn't long before he was determined to have the brunette to himself. But there is one person stopping him from having the one thing that he desires, and that is a certain silver-haired boy... And that's when Leon decided to change his target—he would teach Riku a lesson instead. YAOI **LeonxRiku** LeonxCloud SoraxRiku and hints of LeonxSora CloudxSora

**Author's Note:** Yes I'm alive and doing fic requests:3 And omg, this has to be the longest smut one-shot I've ever written... Its even longer then **Calefacient Fever**! o.O Anywho, Chiyo was actually the first one to request a fanfic but for some reason, my muse wouldn't cooperate with SxR... '' So that's why I've decided to do Uzumaki-sama's fic first, because I had a pretty good idea what I wanted to write about... :D

Just a word or warning first, if you have failed to notice, this is a **LEONXRIKU** fic. nods Yes I know, its different to my usual smut fics which are mostly all SoraxRiku blah blah blah. So either live with the pairing or get out... Just don't complain to me k:3

I hope everybody enjoys readingand please leave a comment! _Also, this fic be posted in my smut LJ (marionnettiste) later when I have the chance._

**To Uzumaki-sama:** Once again, I have to say I'm very honoured that you want me to write a smut fic for you, since you are my favourite authoress and all... huggles So here's the fic you requested and I hope it'll satisfy your LeonxRiku needs until somebody else writes you another fic... '' And yeah, I decided not to do the foursome... I tried writing it and it was really confusing! lol... But yeah anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading, and sorry if it isn't smutty enough... ''

**To Everyone:** Yes my fic request is still open for a little longer but I'll probably stop accepting requests soon because I think I have 4 more smuts to write now... ' If you would like me to write you something, just leave a comment on this journal, with your preferred genre, pairing, etc and I'll see what I can do... :3 Thanks!

Anyways, onto the usual stuff...

**Warning: **This is just a warning that this story is purely **YAOI**, which means _male and male_ pairings. Yes, it contains _boy-love_, _slash, homosexuality_ or whatever you wanna call it... And since this story is noticeably _rated NC-17_, it means that there **will be** _Yaoi sexual content_and _language_ throughout the fic. If you are disgusted by yaoi, please go somewhere else instead of complaining to me. **You have been warned!**

Also, this fiction is dedicated to **LeonxRiku **_obviously_, and there are some scenes that involve **CloudxLeon **and **SoraxRiku **later in the story too. If you do not support these couplings, or you like _Kairi and Sora_ pairings or whatever, please preach somewhere else, as I'm **not **interested.

Thank you for considering these warnings before continuing. I just don't want reviewers complaining to me about stuff because I keep forgetting to post up a proper warning... -.-' Oh and this story really has **nothing **to do with the original _Kingdom Hearts_ plot and the character relations are different too so please be aware. Many characters are **OOC** (_Out of Character_) as well, so PUT UP WITH IT! Anyways, thanks.

**Notes:**

"" Talking

'' _(italics)_ Thoughts

Incoherent Symphony 

A LeonxRiku One-shot Dedicated to Uzumakisama :3

By Tenshi-sama 

A brunette leaned comfortably back against his seat, his eyes watching every movement that the younger boy was creating while walking over towards his side of the table.

He was _very_ satisfied with the view in front of him.

Obviously he had been staring at the boy for quite some time now—the entire night to be more précised—and a certain sense of forbidden desires arose within him.

His eyes followed the slim waist, watching it sway from side to side as he walked, his innocent sapphire eyes glittered under the lights and a familiar naïve smile was curled on his rounded face. He caught his eyes scanning across the younger boy's body, taking in every inch and embroidering it into his memory. A smirk began to curve on his own lips, his eyebrow rising slightly.

'_Such innocence... If only I could do something about it...'_

He had always wondered what it would be like if he could take the younger boy into his embrace, even if it's just for one night only... He wanted to see him throwing his head from side to side, his innocent voice screaming out his name painfully as he proceeded to fuck him roughly and relentlessly. Gaining a graphical image of having the brunette tied down on his bed, crying and pleading for mercy only made him ache even more.

Yes he wanted him, that's why he's ignored the fact that the boy was far younger then him, and that he already had a long-term boyfriend. It doesn't matter as long as he could fulfil his desires.

"_He's way out of your league, Leon_." Cloud had said to him when he discussed his feeling of desires for Sora with his boyfriend. "_Besides, you should stop toying with every cute thing that comes your way, because sometimes you really do take things a little too far..."_

Leon stifled a small snigger as he remembered how his lover tried to talk him out of wanting the brunette haired boy in bed.

'What would Cloud know… How could he even try to act like he knows what I'm feeling...? Is it **my** fault that I have an infatuation with things that are innocent and untainted...? I just want the boy, is that really so hard to understand? I want him in my bed and I don't care whether Cloud likes the idea or not."

Clouded in the erotic thoughts created by his lust-crazed mind, he continued stalking the swift movement of the brunette boy, until a certain silver-haired boy approached him. Making a face, Leon tried to continue looking at his prey, which was currently being covered by the other boy. The silver-haired boy whispered something into Sora's ear before grabbing his hand and leading him somewhere away from the crowd.

Riku, glancing back to meet with Leon's glare, offered him a small smirk of victory, his light green eyes hidden beneath his thin glasses. Flicking away the silver threads of his hair that covered his vision, he placed a single arm around the other boy's waist and walked out of the room.

Leon's eyes narrowed, intoxicating envy surrounded the atmosphere between him and silver-haired boy.

"Fucking punk." He whispered under his breath, still glaring at Riku before they completely disappeared from his sight. Slamming the empty glass in his hand onto the table, he grabbed his coat before following the two outside.

Quietly approaching the wheatgreen convertible, he watched as the brunette slide into the front seat before closing the small door. Quickly making his way over to the silver-haired boy, Leon grabbed his arm roughly, dragged him away and slammed Riku against the nearest wall. His eyes locked onto his, his grip holding him down so he wouldn't be able to escape. This only caused the silver-haired boy to smirk even more then before, as he flashed an amused yet cocky look at the taller brunette who seemed to be dominating the situation at the moment.

"What's wrong Leon? Have I done something to displease you...?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice, his piercing light eyes glaring into the brunette's.

"Oh don't give me any of that shit. I don't know what the hell you're trying to do kid, but you better stop it. I've had enough of your stupid _games_." He pressed his body harder against the silver-haired boy, his eyes glaring daggers at him. "You know that I want your little boyfriend, and yet you still rub it in my face and expect me to put up with it… But I wont..." He tightened his hold on the collar of Riku's shirt, yanking the younger boy closer.

"You're over reacting again, Leon. I wasn't trying to provoke you before. But let's put it this way; Sora isn't like you—he would never be interested to get involve in a relationship that's completely based on lust. And even if he was interested, it would never be with you anyways." He offered him a slightly amused look. "I should know since I'm the only one he's ever been with before, and he knows that I'm the only one that could provide him with such a high level of satisfaction night after night."

Leon was enraged by Riku's cockiness. If it wasn't for Sora, he would've taught him a lesson a long time ago, but right now, he must resist the urge...

Shoving the older brunette away from him, the silver-haired boy made his way over to his convertible but turned around for a brief moment before he entered his car.

"It was nice talking to you, Leon. Maybe we should do it again soon."

Watching the sports car speed away into the quietness of the night, Leon made his way home with only one thing on his mind...

Stealing the younger brunette boy for himself and more importantly...

Teaching Riku a lesson.

A very long and painful lesson...

**---**

"Mmm!"

Hands ran through long brunette hair in desperation. Nails dug into the flesh of Leon's back, leaving several marks.

Cloud's arms tightened more around Leon's neck as the brunette thrust viciously into him.

"F...Fuck... L...Leon... _More_..." He purred, eyes squeezing tightly to form a thin line.

Seemly distracted, the brunette kept his own pace, ignoring the desperate cries of his blonde-haired boyfriend, until they both finally managed to reached their peaks.

Rolling over to lie beside Leon, Cloud's arms managed to slip around the brunette's waist, pulling himself closer against his chest.

"You seem a bit distracted today, Leon... Perhaps there's something on your mind? Did something happen at the bar today...?"

Tossing around to face the other way, the brunette stared blankly at the brick wall, mumbling endless curses under his breath. Hearing Cloud's tiresome sigh, he tried to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, but he couldn't ignore the frustration that he had bottled up inside.

Flashbacks of the silver-haired boy raced through his mind. His cocky smile, the manipulative green eyes behind the small frames, and…

"Damn him. Fuck Riku so badly... If it wasn't for him..." Each word slipped from his mouth in small, enraged hisses.

"Leon, seriously what's the matter..?" Cloud asked worriedly, crawling closer to the bedside table to flicker on the lamp, before moving back into the arms of his partner to look at his face properly.

"Nothing's the matter... Well, actually, I do have something on my mind and it really annoys me..." He mumbled in a quiet, calm tone, trying to disguise how pissed he actually was.

"Something? Leon, can you please be more precise...? I'm your boyfriend, not some outsider trying to mind your business..."

Making a slightly annoyed face, the brunette replied, "Its just about..." He paused momentarily. "Ummm... Certain stuff, ok? Now can we please just forget about this? I'm really tired and I want to sleep."

Cloud sighed slightly. "And by 'stuff' you do mean Riku or Sora, right...?"

Leon looked away and growled. Nowadays, it seemed like Cloud knew him better then he could know himself. Sighs.

"What's going on Leon...? Nowadays, you seem to be overly interested in that little Keyblade master and his silver-haired boyfriend... I think I can safely say that, if I wasn't your boyfriend, I bet you'll run off to Sora's house every night instead of coming home to me." The blonde pulled away from his embrace and moved further away from the brunette on the bed. "It really hurts sometimes, Leon, knowing that you'd rather be off with some other kid then me."

"Cloud... You know that's not what I meant..." Leon whispered, leaning over to brush away a strand of hair from his face before kissing him softly on the forehead. "I've just wanted him for so long... My desires aren't going to be satisfied unless I fuck the kid, even if its just once."

"Leon, he has Riku. What makes you think he would throw his relationship away just for you?"

Leon growled lowly as Cloud had mentioned the name of his silver haired rival.

"What about that little prick? We just need to find a way to distract him, get him out of the way for a moment. And when he least expects it, I'll fuck Sora before teaching him a lesson as well..."

Then he had a new idea—an entirely new plan…

"Actually... I have a new idea..." His voice began to trail off, his new target currently set on that certain silver-haired boy. "Firstly, I want to fuck that brat before I have my way with Sora. Although I despise that boy and his attitude in everyway, it doesn't mean that he isn't, well... sexy either. And I doubt he could resist me anyways, if I really did make a move on him... I mean, have you seen the way he looked at me during our classes or when we're at the school cafeteria?"

"But I thought you said you wanted Sora only?"

"I do. I just said that I wouldn't mind having Riku either, that's all." He chuckled amusingly. "It's the perfect opportunity for payback... Maybe afterwards, he'll think twice before acting like a smart ass in front of me."

"Fine, whatever." Cloud answered gruffly, his arms folded in front of his chest. "And what makes you think I'll take part in your cruel little game?"

"Because you've wanted Sora for as long as I have, Cloud. I know it since we've been together for so long and I completely understand your wants and needs. You've wanted him and Riku in our bed ever since they were accepted into our college." He moved closer, feather soft touches began to tease against Cloud's chest. "I promise that I will only try this once... And after this, I will never ever talk about Sora or that little prick again—well at least not in that way. So how about it?" He chuckled. "You keep Sora occupied while I have some fun with that boyfriend of his, hm?"

Cloud sighed in defeat. "F... fine, but I'm only doing this so you'll get them out of your head once and for all..."

"Then it is agreed." The brunette answered, satisfy with his victory over his boyfriend. "So now all we have to do is try to think of a way to get both Sora and that silver-haired kid over to our house without any suspicions..."

"You know that we have to invite both of them at once, or else Riku would probably start catching on to us..." The blonde pondered. "So... What to do...?"

Staying up for almost half the night, Cloud and Leon finally formulated a plan in order to fulfil the brunette's undying lust for the silver-haired boy.

**---**

"So... Tell me again why we're doing this?" Riku asked, keeping a little distance away from the brunette.

"Oh Riku, stop being so pessimistic... Cloud has nicely invited us over to his house and you're being such a pain in the arse about it." He sighed slightly before flashing his cute pleading eyes to the silver-haired boy. "And _please_ try to get along with Leon... I know that you have problems getting along with him, but it'll be better if you don't act like that towards him in front of Cloud..."

"I'll try, ok? But seriously if he tries to be smart about everything again, then I probably can't help myself." He pulled Sora into his arms and pressed a soft kiss on the top of his messy brunette hair. "But I still don't see why I have to come with you tonight... I mean, I'm not even that much of a friend to them. And let's not mention the fact that I have to put up with Mr Grumpy for an _entire_ evening..."

"Please Riku, this is really important..." Sora begged. "I don't want to lose any more friends. We've known Cloud and Leon for so long and lately, we've hardly had anytime to catch up with them since they both have part time jobs, so..." He stopped and sighed, looking at the bored expression of his boyfriend's face. "And just for the record, it's Cloud's choice to be with Leon... In fact, I don't understand why you hate Leon so much. He's really nice once you get to know him better. Maybe he just needs to warm up to you, that's all."

"Yeah of course, he's nice to the people that he wants to fuck." Riku mumbled quickly under his breath.

"I don't know what his planning tonight, but either ways, he's not gonna get his hands on you, Sora." Riku confirmed, yanking the brunette possessively against him. "And besides, I don't think he even deserves Cloud... I don't understand why a nice guy like him would end up with such an asshole... I mean, he's a nice decent person, great personality and not to mention that nice firm ass..." He trailed off.

"Stop it, ok? We're here. Try to at least look like you're making an effort to get along with Leon." Sora whispered in an annoyed tone before knocking gently on the wooden door.

A tall brunette approached the door, his usual smirk dominating his face as he sees the innocent smile of the younger boy. "Hello Sora, please come in. We've been expecting you." He looked over at the silver-haired boy standing behind the brunette and smirked. "Looks like somebody needs a hug."

"Whatever Leon. You know very well that I'm only here because Cloud had invited us... And not to mention, I have to protect Sora away from rapists, not that I'm trying to imply anything." He tried to keep a straight emotionless face as he spoke. He wouldn't give Leon the satisfaction of seeing him annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Riku. Why don't you come inside and try to act like you actually want to be here? Or maybe I have to ask you to leave...?"

"No no, he'll be fine, Leon. He promised me that he would behave tonight, didn't you, Riku?" Soras turned around and flashed a small glare at his silver-haired boyfriend.

"Yes alright... I'm sorry, I'll be quiet..." Riku rolled his eyes. "But don't mind the insults that may 'accidentally' slip out of my mouth." He whispered quickly under his breath as he followed the tall brunette into the lounge room, where Cloud was sitting on the sofa.

'Now that you're both in my territory, you are merely just pieces of my game. You will play by my rules and in the end, the only one that will be victorious, is me." Leon mused, closing and locking the door behind him. "Just you wait Riku, I will surely make you mine tonight... And afterwards, it'll be Sora's turn.'

---

The night proceeded as it was originally planned. Sora and Cloud caught up on the things they missed out on during the summer holidays, while Riku tried his best to keep his hands to himself, instead of having them around Leon's neck.

"So Sora, any chance you might be staying here for the night?" Leon suggested, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible. "I mean, its not like you haven't slept here before... And we've got plenty of rooms..." He stopped for a moment, trying his very best to hide his smirk. "And if you feel lonely, you can always come and sleep with me and Cloud—we've got a king size bed."

'That's the final straw.' Riku thought angrily in his mind. He had noticed every little sexual hint that was hiding in all of Leon's sentences during the duration of the evening, and now he has had enough of his games.

"Umm... Well I guess we could stay..." Sora trailed off, giving the silver-haired boy a hopeful look.

"Excuse me, Leon. Can you come with me into the kitchen for a second...?" Riku interrupted, trying to act his very calmest.

Leon gave Cloud a small look before shrugging slightly. "Whatever... You guys keep talking, we'll be back in a second." He hid his smirk again, offering the blonde a small wink before following Riku out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud... Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Riku to come here tonight..." Sora apologised, bowing his head lowly.

"No, it's no problem, really..." The blonde replied, chuckling softly. "You know it's not entirely Riku's fault... Leon can be so damn stubborn sometimes too..."

"Yeah I guess..." Sora giggled a little. "Too bad they got off on the wrong fo—"

Suddenly, the teacup slipped from his hand and fell onto the ground, shattering in pieces.

"Sora, is there something wrong?" Cloud asked, pretending to be worried.

'Looks like the special medicine is starting to work already.'

"M...my head... It hurts so much... And..." He groaned, eyes squeezing close as he pressed his palm against his forehead. "I...I'm so sorry Cloud... I didn't mean to break your cup... I just..."

"Shhh... It's ok Sora, I'll clean it up afterwards." He picked the brunette up into his arms and pulled him close. "You don't look too good, Sora... Maybe I should take you up to my room where you can rest, ok?" Cloud suggested as he carried the boy up to his room.

"Thank you, Cloud... Y...you're such a good friend..." Sora replied with a small smile, completely oblivious to the fact that his 'friend' was the one who was responsible for making him like this.

Cloud carried the small figure up into his bedroom, before placing Sora on his bed, and turning around to lock the door.

**---**

"So what seems to be the problem, Riku?" The tall brunette asked, looking at the silver-haired boy who currently has his back faced to him.

"You can cut the charades." Riku replied in an irritated tone. "I know what you're planning to do Leon, and you better stop before I _accidentally_ hurt you."

"Now who's overreacting?" Leon sniggered, smiling amusingly at his silver-haired nemesis.

"I mean it, Leon. Stop trying to strip Sora with your eyes. He belongs to me, and he'll never be anyone else's... Especially not you..." He glared at the brunette, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him closer. "Stay the **fuck** away from him or you'll have to face up to me."

A cocky smile appeared on the older boy's face. He moved closer, until he was close enough to slide the tip of his tongue against the outer shell of his ear.

"Make me." He whispered huskily, with a very amused look.

Riku growled, pushing the brunette away from him before trying to swing his fist into his face.

Leon smirked even more. _'How boring.'_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

He swiftly grabbed Riku's wrist in one go and literally _slammed _the silver-haired boy against the refrigerator. He offered him a smirk that practically said 'I win', as he leaned forward and buried his face against Riku's neck. His tongue lashed out and it wasn't long before it started sliding and savouring at the taste of the flesh from beneath it.

"W...what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, pervert! S... stop it!" Riku struggled hard against Leon's grip but his efforts were all wasted as the brunette held him down even harder with his body.

Leon reached up and slid his hand through his hair, letting the velvety silver strands slip between his fingers.

_So soft._

_So very soft._

He smirked, playing gently with the younger boy's hair, and watching his face in pure enjoyment as he did so. Unexpectedly, he grabbed a bunch of the silver tresses and forcefully yanked Riku's face closer. The boy gasped, the sudden pain causing a shock to erupt through his body.

"Stop acting like you're not enjoying this, Riku. You love to be treated like this." He dug his teeth into the tender flesh underneath his lips, drawing a small amount of blood. His tongue slid out momentarily, flicking at the crimson liquid that oozed from the small cut. A small groan slipped from the silver-haired boy's mouth.

"You've always wanted me to take you like this, haven't you Riku? You've ache for pain, yet someone who can completely satisfy your desires... " He smirked and tugged on his earlobe again. "I can give you all that and more..."

"I...I don't know w...what the fuck you're talking about... Stop trying to manipulate me with your mind games!" He squirmed even harder, his hips thrusting up momentarily to meet with Leon's. "Let go of me, Leon or I'll..."

"Give me a good reason why I should let you go when you seem to be _enjoying_ this so much." He slid his hand down to tease and linger against the outer layer of Riku's pants. His smirk grew wider as a small hiss happened to have slipped from the silver-haired boy's lips as he fondled him. "Say it... Tell me that you want me to fuck you as roughly as I can, just like the way you like it, Riku." He grinded his arousal ever-so-temptingly against Riku's thigh. "Say it now before I change my mind."

"N... never... I really fucking hate you..." Riku's defences were dropping at a quick speed as something else began to overtook his body...

A familiar feeling of

**Lust**,

**Desire**, and...

_Leon_. He wanted him just like the way the brunette had mentioned before.

In fact, he found himself _aching_ for him...

'_But it can't be... I HATE HIM! H... how could I let him use me like this! Why the fuck would I want him to do this to me?'_ Riku questioned himself in sheer frustration, his body getting more defenceless by the second as it began to enjoy the attention that Leon was giving it.

"I know that you hate me, Riku. In fact, I hate you too. No, I despise you with all my heart..." Leon hissed, jerking the silver-haired boy closer with his hold on his shirt. "If you didn't look this gorgeous, I wouldn't even want to have anything to do with you, let alone touch you like _this_." A familiar smirk appeared on his face as he saw the way Riku had reacted to each of his words— shock, anger and lust pounding through his body with every breath. "So, are you going to tell me what you want willingly, or do I have to make you scream for mercy and beg for it instead?" He pressed his body even closer. "Because believe me, that could easily be arranged..."

"_Fuck you_." Riku spat, trying his best to look at him in disgust. He had to fight Leon off as soon as possible, before his desires fully took over the controls on his body. "Get over yourself, Leon. You realise that not every living creature has to find you attractive...? Actually if you haven't noticed already, there are many people who find you rather irritating and despicable."

The brunette growled lowly, his tongue darting against the bite wound on the silver-haired boy's neck, while his hand cruelly tortured him, stroking the front of his jeans roughly. Arching his back painfully against the cold slippery surface of the refrigerator, Riku let out a soft unwilling moan. It was a sign to show that he was enjoying Leon's torture, no matter how much he's trying to deny it.

"Say that you want me to fuck you, Riku. Say that you want me to fuck you hard and I shall fulfil your wish." He pressed his hand more against him. "Tell me everything you want to do to you and I'll promise to give you anything that you desire..." He traced, beside Riku's ear, causing the boy to shiver at the contact. "In fact, why don't you ask Sora to join us as well? It'll be fun, and as the old saying goes, the more the merrier and I absolutely agree with that saying at the moment..." He grinded his hips against Riku's pelvis, gaining another groan from his helpless victim. "So what's your decision, Riku...?" He asked huskily, teeth nibbling and teasing the shell of Riku's ear.

"I... I would be dead the day I'll let you fuck me." He replied stubbornly while he shuddered lightly, baring his teeth in a silent needy hiss. "And you don't even have to think about it... I would _never_ let you lay a single finger on Sora."

"That's too bad then... Looks like I'll just have to seduce Sora next time." He sniggered, looking extremely amused. "Just admit it—you want me, don't you Riku? You think about it every time you see me at school, and whenever you bump into me in the streets... " Leon smirked victoriously, grabbing the boy's arms and pinning it above his head. "Well I have to something to confess too... Although I _really_ hate your attitude, I do find you extremely cute, so I really wouldn't mind fucking you." His tongue and teeth proceeded to tug on Riku's earring, tugging and abusing his earlobe.

"Fuck you... Let me go before I—"

"Shut up." His voice sounded demanding, and he had a familiar intimidating expression on his face. "Stop denying yourself. At least I have the guts to admit to you what I want." He chuckled amusingly, the silver-haired boy that he had currently pinned down against the fridge had finally given up struggling. "So, are you going to be honest with your feelings, or do I have to take you by force, hm?"

"**_Le...on_**..."

"Yes... Do you have something that you want to tell me?"

"I... I want you to fuck me Leon. I want you to do it as roughly as you can."

"And...?"

"W... what do you mean 'and'? I've told you exactly what you wanted to hear, right?" He hissed, turning his face and looking away so he didn't have to see that cocky expression that was currently on Leon's face.

"Very well Riku... I shall give you what you want."

He grabbed Riku's wrist roughly and pulled him over to the table before pushing him down on top of it. He directly pressed a deliciously rough kiss against him, bruising and crushing his lips. Riku pushed him off for a second, green eyes glaring at Leon's blue ones.

"Wait... Sora and Cloud are still out in the lounge room, right? We can't do this here..." He pressed, doing his very best to glare at the brunette. He had to gain back some kind of control in this situation, right?

"Oh don't you worry about them... Cloud is keeping Sora 'occupied' while I'm here with you, satisfying your needs." He replied, his tone hinting to the silver-haired boy that Sora and Cloud were doing much more then just drinking tea and talking.

"W...what? H... how dare you? First you dragged me into **this** and now you're trying to drag Sora—"

Large hand curled slightly, sliding down and cupped him where he needed it the most.

"But I only did it because I was considering Sora's feelings... I didn't want him to feel left out, and I knew Cloud is very good at keeping people busy…" His smirk grew wider. "Don't worry... Once we get started, you probably won't even remember who Sora is."

He held Riku's hand up to his mouth, before he ripped off his black gloves with his mouth. Afterwards, he immediately turned his attention back to his neck, attacking it with his mouth. His teeth proceeded to mark and bruise his pale skin, branding him his.

"F... fuck...L... Leon..."

Hands roughly shoved the silver-haired boy down onto the table, before it busied itself with his shirt. Icy cold fingertips found its way into Riku's shirt, causing him to flinch from the contact.

Impatiently, the brunette used his free hand to yank open the shirt, before leaning forward and kissing his collarbone. Fingers explored the rigid contours of Riku's chest, tracing against them until it found his hardened nipple.

Fingernails pinched the arouse flesh, his victim arched up momentarily, drawing in a loud breath. Riku's teeth clamped down painfully onto his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"I see that you're enjoying this a lot." Leon whispered, his hot breath pressed against Riku's neck. He was extremely impressed with the reactions he'd been receiving from the silver-haired boy.

He advanced forward once again, sliding the tip of his tongue against the rosy pink nipple, the rough surface on his tongue flicking and pressing against it. Riku made a small noise, squeezing his eyes closed to concentrate on the sensation that Leon's tongue was giving him.

'I've had enough of being so gentle.'

His teeth came out from its hiding, as it bit into the flesh underneath it. His victim gasped, his body awakened with the sudden pain that sheered throughout it.

Leon chuckled, letting his tongue slide out for a brief moment, to sooth the pain that he had caused. His hips thrust forward to meet against Riku's in a passionate contact, the two groaning for a short moment at the feeling. Leon placed a single leg in between Riku's in order to keep his legs apart, so he could gain better access.

"L... Leon... please!"

An amused smirk. Leon knew that the silver-haired boy had wanted to be ravished since the beginning. And now he shall grant his wish.

Fingers reached down entangled themselves with the two belts that criss-crossed in front of Riku's jeans. He pulled them out impatiently, one by one before throwing them aside. Concentrating on his jeans, Leon proceeded to slip each and every button from its hole, tugging the piece of clothing down violently, as it was so tight fitting.

Hands wrapped around the brunette's neck, yanking him down with a single jerk. Lips crushed desperately against lips, while their tongue flicked against each other's in a passionate dance. Both were fighting for domination. Riku's backbones pressed painfully against the hard surface of the table, causing the silver-haired boy to groan softly.

As they separated from their close embrace, a small strand of saliva connected them for a few seconds longer.

The older brunette looked down, eyeing Riku's obvious arousal underneath his black boxer shorts. His devious hand slide down slowly, and encircling him over the thin material of his boxers.

The silver-haired boy jerked up in response, his eyes squeezed tightly together to form a straight line. A few silent curses slipped through clenched teeth.

"So... is this what you need...?" Leon questioned, a rather perverse smile curled on his lips. He began to torment the hardened flesh underneath his hand. Stroking and squeezing him lightly.

"Y...yes..." Riku hissed, while attempting to move closer against the brunette's body. "I. Want. More." He demanded as frustration and undying lust flashed in his green eyes.

"Don't worry... I said I would give you as much as you want tonight."

Leon tugged the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down his long flawless leg. Hands reached down yet again, fingertips dragging up and down the length of member in complete torture.

A loud needy moan escaped the silver-haired boy's lips, causing him to buck up momentarily against Leon's hands. Seeing how unsettle he was, the brunette simply chuckled and crushed his body down even harder against the table.

"Nrghh... Mmm..." He panted, the sensation mixed with both pleasure and pain.

Hands tightly encircled his arousal, pumping at the aching flesh in a violent manner. Leon leaned forward and crushed another kiss onto Riku's lips, in an attempt to quiet his moaning.

The silver-haired boy growled, pushing the brunette's face away from him in desperation.

"More!" He cried huskily, his voice sounded slightly shattered. "Damn you! _FASTER_!"

"Riku..." Leon murmured lowly, while torturing and abusing Riku's shoulders.

He obeyed, his hand tightening its hold around him even more then before, while it increased its speed dramatically. Riku thrust up his hips in recklessness, while his breath hitched loudly.

But then he stopped, and pulled away.

"W... what the fuck are you doing? I WAS SO CLOSE!" Riku snarled furiously, trying to strike Leon with his free hand.

The brunette grabbed his wrist halfway and pinned him back down onto the table.

"I won't give you the complete satisfaction just yet. Not until I have a bit of fun as well." He assured with his usual stern tone, his hands fiddling with his own pants, trying to unbutton it at quickly as he could.

Grabbing Riku's legs hastily, he pulled down up and placed down on either side of his waist. He wiggled closer, trying to get into a more comfortable position on top of his victim.

"Well? What the _fuck_ are you waiting for?" Riku's voice was filled with sheer frustration. "Fuck me now, _bastard_!"

Leon snarled entering the silver-haired boy with a painful and almost brutal thrust. He groaned lowly at the sensation, while Riku moaned and wiggled in grief underneath him.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream so much that your throat goes absolutely raw, if you don't calm down." He threatened, pulling out slightly before pounding into him again.

He's body ached. His mind caved for more. Hands wrapped possessively around Leon's back, nails digging agonisingly into the delicate flesh of his back.

Sweet Sweet 

**Pain.**

Mmm...

It was so different to what he would normally feel, because he would never be this rough with Sora. That's because his relationship with Sora was based on love, and with Leon its...

Pure lust?

He didn't know any more. All he understood was the feeling and the sensation itself.

It felt so fucking good.

The pain sheered throughout his body. The taste of blood in his mouth.

He wanted _more_.

"_HARDER_ DAMMIT! _FASTER_!" His words slipped from his mouth in a passion-filled purr. His legs wrapped around Leon's waist more tightly, pulling the brunette down more so their lips could met again.

"Ri...ku…" He hissed between clenched teeth. By now, his movements were more then violent, his teeth clamped down onto Riku's bottom lip, causing some crimson liquid to flow. He kept at his pace, roughly pounding into the boy again and again.

Finally their dance was complete. Leon gave one last tired thrust before pulling back and leaning against the wall. His hand reached up and wiped the sweat that fully matted his face and forehead.

He watched Riku who was slowly recovering his normal breathing rhythm. His skin glowed a soft rosy red, his silver tresses glued to either side of his heart-shaped face...

The silver-haired boy sat up, grabbing his shirt from the chair and pulling it back on, before redoing his jeans. He glared as he saw Leon's smirk from the corner of his eyes.

"W...what are you so happy with?" He asked, standing up and pushing the brunette away as he tried to kiss his forehead.

"Of course I'm happy... I just fucked the infamous ice prince." Leon replied in a triumphant tone, while running a hand through Riku's bangs. "So I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you and Sora from now on?"

"Hmph. You wish..." Riku replied coldly, as he walked back into the lounge room and realised it was empty. "Where the fuck is Sora?"

"He's over here." The blonde interrupted, pointing to the brunette that had fallen asleep on the floor of the guest's bedroom. "He was tired so I put him in there for some rest."

"Whatever, you better not have touched him."

Cloud rolled his eyes before offering Leon a small innocent look. "So... Did you boys have fun?"

Riku chose to ignore the comment, and placed Sora into his arms before carrying him out of the small bedroom.

"Leon, I only have one thing to say. Don't act all cocky in front of me just because you've slept with me once." He shoved passed the brunette and headed for the door. "And as far as I'm concern, nothing ever happened between us."

Cloud shrugged slightly at the silver-haired boy's stubbornness.

Leon only leaned against the doorframe with his usual amused smirk. "Whatever." He whispered underneath his breath as the silver-haired boy walked out of the house.

'_You can deny yourself as much as you want Riku, but in the end, I know you'll come crawling back to me.' _He smirk grew wider. _'Because I'm the only one who can provide you with the roughness and pain that you don't usually get from Sora... And that's what made you wanted to fuck me in the beginning.'_

Leon looked over to his boyfriend and pulled him closer against his chest. "Were you seriously able to keep your hands away from Sora or were you just saying that he was asleep the whole time to keep Riku happy?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Well, its true... I really didn't do anything to him, although I wanted to..." The blonde chuckled. "Because I knew I'll regret it if I did take him when he was unconscious. I mean—he trusts me so much..."

"You missed out on such a great chance though..." Leon sighed and kissed his forehead. " But that's ok... We still have plenty of chances... And next time... we can have both of them together."

**+.Fin.+**

**Author's note:** … I have nothing to say... **COMMENT**! XD

About the fic:

(Both don't include Author's Note, warnings, or such) _6385 words_, _16 pages_ in **Microsoft Word**


End file.
